1. Field of the Invention
The present invention an override lock assembly for a driving means, comprising a driving element means and a driven element means including each an unmovably thereto arranged entraining means and being rotatably arranged side by side on a common fixed shaft means. Furthermore, the invention relates further to an override lock assembly in combination with a vehicle provided with separately driven driving wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, there are known a wide variety of rotation block devices, free running drives and overrunning couplings which allow free rotation in the one direction and block the rotation in the opposite direction. However, there exists no such device which is arranged to operate in both rotative directions.